Because I Feel Safe, THat's Why
by JayJay16
Summary: Takes place with Crimson Squad and after Vegnagun. PaineXBaralai and a hint of RIkkuX Gippal just for you FI!
1. The Beginning

Baralai sat on the deck of his airship white hair blowing in the summer wind. He thought about the Squad and how long it had been since he met them, since he met _her_. He shook off the thought and looked around him. The stars were barley visible above the rain clouds that had been rolling in for nearly half a day.

"Baralai?" A female voice came from behind him to his left. "What are you doing here?"

It was Paine; she wasn't wearing her usual attire of flannel pants and tank top. She did however, have her elbow length black gloves on. Her long hair was out of it's usual braid and was flowing freely in the wind.

"Paine! I-er-I was just um, sitting here thinking about the beginning." He replied to the girl now sitting beside him.

They continued to sit watching the sky even as it started to rain.

"We should go inside. We're going to get soaked." Baralai said rising from his spot on the deck. He gave Paine his hand and helped her up. Together they walked back inside.

(**On the bridge)**

Nooj looked up from his paper work and saw Paine and Baralai walking in and soaking wet.

"Been busy? Nice goin' Barry!" Gippal exclaimed from his position near the door. He fell over laughing at his own wit and couldn't get up until Paine had him by his collar against the wall.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She sneered into his face her crimson eyes aflame with anger.

"Nuthin' I swear nothing Paine just put me down!" The blonde Al Behd was gasping for breath so she let up a little. Baralai was laughing in the corner even Nooj, The Death Seeker cracked a grin at the scene. Paine in her dress dropping wet looking harmless and Gippal in his big 'I'm so tough' gear against the wall fighting for breath.

Baralai came up behind her and spoke in her ear "Lets get dried off, shall we?"

"Or what? I'm quite happy here." Paine replied still holding Gippal by his throat.

Baralai poked her in her sides, right in the middle of her ribs. She screamed in laughter and recoiled, dropping Gippal to the ground with a thud. Baralai continued to poke her while she tried to fight him off.

"Baralai- Please- STOP!" She said in between laughs. She tripped over a stool and landed on her backside laughing as she fell.

Baralai grabbed her ribs again as she tried to get up again. He cherished every shriek of laughter that escaped her lips. No one noticed Nooj slipping away from the room to go grab Paine's Sphere recorder and come back to start filming the happy scene before him. Amongst all the evil they had endured together moments like these were the ones he cherished. Paine was now crying from laughing so hard and Gippal was cheering her on, Baralai was also laughing in spite of him self and tears were forming in his eyes.

Paine looked up laughing and saw Nooj filming and stood up. The laughter stopped and Baralai got up as well.

"What are you doing?" She directed the half statement half question to Nooj who stopped the recorder immediately.

"I was just filming the happy moment." He replied smoothly although he felt guilty.

"Well next time, if there is one, _DON'T!"_ She said and ran from the bridge to her room in the cabin.

Sitting down on her bed she felt unnerved. Why had she allowed herself to let go of her usual self like that? because pf _him_ she answered herself, you feel safe with him. She got up and took off her dress putting on flannel pants and a bathing suit top. Crawled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

(**THE NEXT MORNING)**

Paine felt something brushing against her cheek and she shot bolt upright.

Gippal was standing there smirking at how hot she looked in her pajamas.

"Nice PJ's Dr.P!" He teased knowing he had annoyed her. However he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Paine shot out of bed and lunged at him, normally self conscious in anything that showed her stomach the blonde had expected her to cover up and tell him to piss off.

She chased him around the ship and into the dining room where Baralai and Nooj were already eating their breakfast. Gippal ducked behind the table knowing that Baralai seeing her in her bra would make Paine really embarrassed. As he predicted she was.

"Hello Paine, want eggs?" Baralai said blushing at what she was wearing.

Paine suddenly realizing what she was wearing blushed as red as her eyes and ran out of the room returning a second later in Gippal's formal wear.

"Hey!" Gippal exclaimed jumping up from behind the table.

"What do you think?" Paine said turning around.

Well that's it for now review please!


	2. End of the Beginning

Chapter 2

"Well, what do you think?" Paine said smiling as she turned around.

"It makes you look fat." Gippal said laughing as Paine threw him an evil glare.

She sat down next Baralai and began to eat breakfast. Barkeep (the hypello) was looking nervously at Nooj who was quiet, to quiet. She looked at Baralai and he seemed reserved as well, she knew something was wrong.

"Nooj, what's the matter?" She asked carefully. Looking at her captain with an intense gaze.

"We have received word of the death." Nooj started after a gulp of coffee. "of our commander. The Crimson squad is no longer of use to Spira. In fact a lot of guards are out to kill us. We have to separate." Nooj set down his mug got up and limped from the room leaving the other three.

Paine sat shocked in silence while Gippal lost his normal boyish brigade. Baralai put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he too got up and walked from the room. Paine and Gippal were now alone in the dining room but soon Paine got up and left as well, tears threatening to come to the surface. She knew were she wanted to go and she climbed the stairs until she came to the room. Lying down on the bed she began to cry. Tears of anger and sadness fell from her eyes until she felt someone enter the room. Sitting bolt up right she saw Baralai standing in the door way looking shocked.

"Paine?" He asked cautiously. "What are –"

"Leave me alone Baralai." Paine said, lying down and rolling onto her side; away from Baralai.

"Um, Paine? Can I point out that you're in my room on my bed?" He replied trying to sound cheerful. "Besides, why are you in my room on my bed."

Tears sprung the girl's eyes and Baralai wished he could make them stop, seeing her in pain was to much. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He held her hand and she looked up at him. Her eyes were a dark red now from crying.

"This is the only place I feel safe." She sobbed.

(**AFTER VEGNAGUN IS DEAD! IN BESAID.)**

Paine looked up at the dusk sky thinking about Baralai's speech the day before. It seems that everyone was finding there better half. Yuna had recently found the long lost Tidus. Rikku had begun spending more time with Gippal, which seemed fair they were both annoying. Even Leblanc had found Nooj, how those two matched up she didn't know. She let out a long sigh and looked down at her hands thinking of that morning on the ship when she was embarrassed to even let her stomach be seen. Looking at her warrior dressphere she sighed knowing how different she was. She had cut her silver hair and now wore it differently instead of her old long braid. Her hands however were still gloved. She removed the gloves and saw that she still wore the silver bracelet Baralai had given her for her birthday two years ago. She felt a pang of sadness; two years ago the Squad was still together. Two years ago Nooj hadn't betrayed them. She shook off her thinking and went down to her cabin. She walked inside and put on her Pajamas. She went to sleep thinking about Baralai, about how he must hate her now because of what she did.

(**Near the ocean with Gippal and Rikku)**

"Well what do think? About Yuna and Tidus I mean?" Gippal asked the blonde who was now in her bikini and walking into the water. "Hey Cid's girl be careful you never know what might try and hurt you!" He called laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him and continued wadeing.

Gippal stripped down to his swim trunks and he slowly waded into the water going under as he got close to Rikku. He grabbed her ankle making her scream and jump out of the water. HE got up laughing as she was now completely wet and shivering.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN GIPPAL!" She screamed, however she was laughing too.

"Beside who cares about Yunie and Blondie any ways? That's old news! What about Paine and that praetor dude, Baralai, is it? You can tell they have the hots for each other!" she said laughing at the thought of serious Paine ever having a crush on someone.

Gippal looked up surprised that she was asking his advise. "Well um I dunno' he's liked her back when the Squad was still around actually since she became our recorder. He gave her a bracelet he made in Bevelle." Gippal sighed thinking about his own feeling for the blonde sitting across from him in the water. "I guess you could say that there old news too." He chuckled.

"Oh well I didn't know her back then!" She said punching him in the shoulder. "Besides they would be so cute together!" She said in her "girl" voice.

"Yeah" Gippal said smiling they're both no fun AND they take things way too seriously!" He laughed as Rikku looked shocked.

"Hey you big meanie!" She scolded "You couldn't get a girlfriend even if you tried!"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his face."Oh really? Well then I guess I wont tell you what I was about to." He let her go knowing that she would want to know.

"OH POOPIE! Hey um Gippal, I didn't mean it, please tell me!" She said wanting to know.

"Promise to be nice Cid's girl?" He asked with a smirk.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Rikku said laughing. But she stopped when his face got serious.

"Well since we were on the subject of crushes I was thinking of telling you mine since well –" He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Shocked Rikku didn't know what to do at first but then she realized that for the first time in her life she felt right, even if she was clumsy.

(A/N Okay I wasn't going to add this in but it's for a friend who is obsessed with Rikku and Gippal.)

(**THE NEXT MORNING)**

Baralai saw that Paine was walking towards the beach so he decided to catch up with her, today was the day he was going to tell her, no matter what.

"Hey Paine look I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time but, I love you." He practiced in his head. No that wouldn't work, she didn't even like him.

By the time he reached the beach he saw that Paine was there already and not to mention that but she was locking lips with none other then that blonde haired guy lady Yuna was supposed to be with.

"TIDUS!" He yelled and raised his staff.

(A/n A HAHAHHA that is it for now review s'il vous plais!)


	3. I Feel Safe

Chapter three

"TIDUS!" Baralai yelled grabbing his staff and throwing it at the blonde man.

He awoke to a scream across the room. He opened his eyes realized he had been dreaming. He now saw in the darkness a crumpled figure on his floor and his staff sticking out of the wall. He jumped out of bed and turned on the light.

"Paine!" He gasped as he noticed who the person lying on the ground was. He knelt by her side and tilted her head so he could see her face.

A small line of blood ran down the left side of her face and she was unconscious. He looked nervously at her limp form and he decided to just let her rest. He picked her up, being surprised at how light she was, he could fell every curve in her body. He realized she had a tank top on and pulled off his own pajama top and put it on her to keep her warm. He set her down on the bed and went to get a cloth and ice for her head. Once she was settled and asleep, or unconscious he couldn't tell he sat there watching her she looked peaceful. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her gloves and he took her hand felling something cool against his, he looked down seeing the little silver bracelet with the moogle charm on it. He smiled at the thought of the day when he gave it to her.

(**flash back)**

"Happy Birthday dear PAI-AINE! Happy Birthday to YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" The three boys sung as loud as they could while the candles burned bright on her cake.

Paine smiled, even laughed at how happy she was they had remembered. Looking at her cake she made her wish and blew out the candles, one remained and Gippal went 'OHHHHHHHHHHH Dr.P Has a crush!" Then he ducked as Paine threw a piece of cake at him.

"Wait before you kill him Paine, You need to open your gifts!" Baralai said handing her Nooj's gift which turned out to be A new sphere for her recorder. She hugged her captain and thanked him.

Next was Gippals, The young joker decided to get her mad by buying her a bathing suit knowing how embarrassed she was about that sort of thing. She blushed as bright as her eyes and punched him on the shoulder. She looked up to see that Baralai was laughing and blushing as well.

Finally, he handed her a small wrapped package, the gift being his own. She read his card , Sorry it's not much but Happy Birthday Anyway. And looked into the small wrapped box taking out a bright shining silver chain, hanging from it was moogle charm. She smiled a smile as wide as he had ever seen it and she put it on her wrist. She hugged him and thanked him and sat back down, throwing more cake at Gippal.

(**END FLASH BACK)**

Baralai looked at the chain again, it had lost its shine from years of wear and yet the moogle still winked at him.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of Paine stirring.

"Baralai……Don't leave…I'm Sorry!" She cried tears falling from her eyes as she sat up falling right into his arms.

He held her now short hair and let her cry on his shoulder. "Its okay" He told her "I'm not going any where." He fought back his own tears and let her cry.

(**THE NEXT MORNING)**

Paine awoke to the sound of someone breathing opening her burning eyes she saw Baralai his shirt was off and she realized that she was in his bed under the covers. She knew that Baralai wouldn't have done that, would he? He stirred and she shot up and out of the bed stopping at the sudden dizziness.

"Careful there Dr.P!" Baralai said as he caught her helping her to her feet.

She held on to him longer than she should have, feeling safe in his arms.

"Baralai about last night..." She stopped as he spoke up.

"Look nothing happened. But I ask you a question, why my room?" He said slowly wondering why she had been in there.

"I told you it's the only place I feel safe."

(A/N end chapter three reviews please and thanks!)


	4. I'll Always Keep You Safe

Chapter 4

"I told you it's the only place I feel safe." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she turned away from Baralai and faced the wall.

"Paine what do you mean?" He turned her face so he could see her eyes they were a bright red from crying and they shone with fresh tears.

"Hey you two! What's going on?" Gippal's voice came from the door and he stopped when he saw that Paine was in her pajamas and Baralai only had his pants on. He started laughing. "Way to go lover boy! I didn't know you had those kinda' balls!" He left the room before Paine or Baralai could say or do anything.

"Umm what do you say we hurt him?" Baralai's soft voice broke the silence and Paine hesitated. She wanted to talk to him but she saw he was uncomfortable as it was.

She got up and changed into her Black Mage dressphere. Baralai got up and put on a light canvas shirt. Together they walked out the room and into a hut where Gippal was sitting with his arms around Rikku. The news of their marriage had been announced that morning.

"Hey Gippal!" Paine said lunging at him. "Wataga!" She said dousing him with water.

Baralai tripped him with his staff and Rikku screamed and ran over to him.

"HEY MEANIES! Stop!" she said pouting. "Are you okay Gippal?"

"Respect points. Minus 25 from Gippal and 5 from Rikku." Paine said hiding a smile.

"WHAT WHY DO I LOSE POINTS?" RIkku screamed looking hurt.

"Because you're marrying this pinhead." Paine replied.

Gippal pretending to be hurt lay with his eyes closed causing Rikku to get worried then he poked her in the sides causing her to screech with laughter.

(b**y the beach)**

Paine sat by the water in her bathing suit that Gippal had given her all those years passed, remembering how Baralai had blushed. She got up and walked into the water going under has she got deep enough allowing the cool water to flow through her hair, she imagined all the blood from people she's killed washing away. She remembered that day when she had fought with him underneath Bevelle.

"PAINE!" He had called her name with regret.

She felt a pang of sadness wash over her at the sight of his battered body how even after Yuna and Rikku had no HP left she had still attacked with all her might swinging her sword at him as though doing so would make him go away.

'No' she thought ' you didn't want him to go away; just your feelings.'

She surfaced but didn't open her eyes fearing the water around her would be red.

"You know they say you should always swim with a buddy." A voice came from behind her. "Can I join you?"

Baralai was there walking up behind her. She looked at his well built form and then scolded herself for it knowing that she shouldn't be thinking that.

"Leave me be Praetor. You'll lose respect points, 4 to be exact." She said glancing at him not turning around.

"And how many will that make?" He said grabbing her waist and turning her around.

"97." She said laughing.

"Paine I wanted to talk to you about last night. Um when you were sleeping you kind of said something." He started but then stopped seeing her smile fade and her eyes stone over.

"Look Baralai I'll tell you once and never again you can't tell anyone what I tell you now and well, don't repeat it. It's just that day when we fought I wanted so much to beat you because I didn't want to have feelings for you anymore and I just felt like it was the only way. I'm sorry Baralai I really am and its just I don't want you to leave ever again, I wanted to tell you that when we left the Squad but I couldn't because I knew you didn't feel the same. And, and- well its just that—" She stopped and looked up at him tears once again forming in her eyes. She was mad at her self, she never cried. Until now twice, in one day.

"What about feeling safe? It was a different room both times." He inquired softly putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not the room I feel safe in. It's you. Being near you makes me feel safe, just thinking about you makes me feel safe and the entire time I was away I felt vulnerable. And now we have to go back to our homes? I don't want to be alone again."

"Paine—I'm so sorry." He pulled her in to him brushing his lips against hers and feeling hers tears against his cheeks. "I love you. I always have, I was worried you didn't fell the same. That day in Bevelle I thought it was the last time I was ever going to see you. And I didn't want it to end."

**(On a cliff nearby)**

"Move over! Idiot, I can't see what's happening?" Rikku whispered to Gippal.

"He's hugging her… wow he really doesn't have balls…" Rikku pushed him. "Ow! Cid's girl what was that for?"

Rikku grabbed the binoculars which were still around Gippal's neck. "Oh my gosh! They're kissing! EEEE This is adorable." She was leaning forward so far that Gippal was chocking. "AWWW that's soo cute!"

**(Back to water)**

Baralai pulled away his hazel eyes now shining with tears as well, happiness or sorrow he couldn't tell. He was happy, of course, that she felt the same way for him but he felt sorrow at how long he had ignored it.

"I'll always keep you safe." He said softly holding her close.

FIN

(A/N THE END AHAHHAHAH)


End file.
